Family problems
by EmeraldBloodHunt
Summary: The Avengers sitting in the tower meet a threat even Loki is scared off. (Incudes two characters that I made up)
1. Chapter 1

We all saw the shattered look Loki gave when he saw the newest member of the avengers sitting down in his chair, the whole team looked between them both as she shook her head black hair waving with each turn "No" was all she said in his direction.

This then caused him to run back out of the room. No one questioned the encounter as if they know there was going to be a continuation between the two of them. Tony joked "so that's what happens when fire and ice meet". In return he gets sent a death stare from the lady in black and a quick ass reply follows "fuck off, you silly mortal man" then she winked in mine earning me a strange look form Natasha, who could not understand why you had been invited to sit with them, I was not a agent of S.H.E.L.D nor was I like her and Clint, the only four people who know what you were and two of them where in this room, and one had left seconds before. Thor, Loki, and the black eyed lady vowed never to tell a person of what you were. But you could feel the both of the princes gaze on her when both when they thought you were not looking like now, I could feel Thors eyes resting on the back of my head, I tilt my head and look at him giving him a wolf like grin which makes the black eyed lady shake her head at me and I turn away from the Lighting God.

Thor sat in the corner chocks a little on his drink and places the glass down "my lady, you should show more respect, you scared my brother now you insult your host" she smiles her black eyes glinting as she unfolds herself from the chair and mockingly bows in Thor's direction, she smirked like Loki did before he unleashed his silver tongue "I'm so sorry you crown prince of Asgard" She then span around and did the same thing in Tony's direction before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke , leaving only a grunt from Thor as the sign of her leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who is she" I wave my hand in the air everyone turns to face me; the conserved look on Steve's face is all to present, Thor nods my way knowing I have to keep up the act of not knowing anything about anything. No one answers the question just then Loki sticks his head back in through the door and looks around the room.

Thors booming voice fills the room "she is gone" the group chuckles as Loki shuts the door and enters the room choosing not to sit in his normal chair, but on the ground next to it. Again I ask the question "who is she" but this time I ask the question directly to Loki knowing when I catch sight of his defeated look that he knows just won't say anything that will let them know about me, then in a quiet voice he says "I can't tell you, she will not let me".

Thor jumps out of his chair knocking it backwards so that it nearly lands on Dr Banner who was sat next to him, he leans down next to his brother "she threated you" Loki looks away and Thor takes this as his answer. His hammer was then in his hand and he was then looking for the next battle. Loki sprang to his feet in front of him "no you can't she is stronger than she makes out to be" Thors laugh broke free of his lips at the same time the Dr Banner run out of the room avoiding the fight that was most lily about to happen here "Loki she is a woman and we are Princes of Asgard what can she do to us then we stand together".

Thors laugh must have been then what brought her back into the room or maybe it was the words that brought her back. "plenty, but he is not talking about me" her comment from the back of the room Loki drops back down quickly making his body as small as possibly, "Loki come here" she summands the God across the room quickly he gets up and scampers across the room "what did you tell them sweaty" Loki takes a step back quickly thinking of what to say Thor the idiot just looks across at them both I open my mouth to speak to her "daughter" she looks my way making the others turn as well "not now, shut you pretty little face while I deal with your brother".

I nod back to her. People are now stuck they don't know who to look at now. "you could never look after you self, could you Loki always expecting your sister to look after you, then when she stopped you had to find someone else so how is the new protector doing" she then takes a pointed look at Thor. "Mother" I say which draws her gaze from Loki "don't waste time on them" Tony quiet since his earlier out brake speak up "waste time on us, what can you do" Thor steps between me and Tony "you don't want that" Tony takes a steep closer "I can look after myself". By this time Natasha and Clint where standing taking in the room, I could feel them both wondering where their weapons where, so I helped them. A small noise escaped Natasha as there weapons dropped in front of then, I turn "you wanted them" a laugh broke free of Loki's lips "well played sister" which gets him a smack over the head by mother "drop the form darling" I close my eyes and feel the fire rise from my feet and rose up across my body leaving a new form before then. Gone was the body just reaching teenage years the brown hair and brown eyes compared to that I was a phoenix. I know what they were looking at now, I have pale skin and black hair which both me and Loki share but unlike them both my eyes are blood red, burning from the fire within. Tony with his smart mouth "dam girl, you could steal hearts" a choked laugh brakes his lips as he pushes past Thor to stand in front of me "I know, see" I open my hand to show him what I was holding and what he saw there made him put his hand to his chest "what is that" I lead forward and whisper into his ear "you heart, I stole it" and with that he drops down dead. Then the room fills with the sounds of war.


	3. Chapter 3

The shock of the group ended when Tony hit the ground and did not move, the sound erupted out of my mother "I know, you had the killing rage. Such a fitting kill". A arrow when quickly released by Clint found a new home In the centre of my fore-head "Ow, God Clint you can't go around shooting people in the head you know" the look of shock makes words spill from his lips "how" as I pull the arrow from my head.

I move from where I was standing over to the two other members of my family and stand with them, the others can now feel the power flowing from the three of us, the others can now feel the power flowing from the three of us. Thor razes his hammer, "not happing" I say as I rush towards him talking him around his waist and pulling him to the ground knocking his hammer from his grip. I must have knocked the wind from him, as It takes him a while to stand again when he goes I notice some of Loki's doubles running around the others, as mother leans against a wall watching what happens. Thor looks puzzled when he can't seem to find his hammer his temper rises, and then he brings his gaze back to me. "I know I was truly right to fear phoenix" a ripple of pride flows through my body at the thought of this, "at last you say my name" I take a mocking bow "I'm honoured that you spent the time to learn it". A brief smile plays on his lips before it is wiped clean, and then he takes the time to look down my body, I feel his gaze like knives running down my body until they stop at what I hold in my hand, his beloved hammer. "You are not worthy" his voice like thunder stops the fighting elsewhere and all eyes rest on us. "Well, something thinks I'm" as I twirl the hammer around my fingers I feel Loki's laughter rain down on me "here brother catch" as I throw it to him a look of worry crosses his face as he reaches out to grab it out of the air and he to realizes he can lift it "see told you, you" waving my hand between him and Thor "where just the same on the inside" A look of horror crosses Thors face at this. "brother I think we should take our leave" before we go a walk back towards the fallen Tony, and pick his heart up and place it back into his chest "erace" then his eyes flutter back open. "we are the everlasting dark, nothing can stand in our way, not even death". Our family then leave bringing with it our problems as well.


End file.
